Ginger up sequel to The pot and kettle
by sweet-dirty
Summary: Professor Potter. Healer-in-training Malfoy. Both respected men at Hogwarts. The friendship between the two men isn't a secret, but there are some aspects in their relationship that should remain a secret forever. Forever? Forever after!  BDSM warning


**Ginger up**

_**By Rachel**_

_Rating: 18+_

_**Warning:**__ This is slash (fiction with male/male sexual involvement). This story contains explicit language and sex.  
If you don't like slash, please don't read these stories!  
If you are underage, don't read these stories._

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**I have to add an additional warning for BDSM (bondage&discipline, dominance&submission, sadism&masochism) to this story. In my opinion, this is pretty heavy stuff. Not humiliation-wise, but toy-wise. I warned you, so don't complain if you can't sleep because the image is stuck in your head ;)  
**_

).(

**Professor Potter. Well-respected teacher at Hogwarts, adored by students, parents and Hogwarts staff.**

**Healer-in-training Malfoy. Promising Healer, respected by the Hogwarts staff for showing devotion in rebuilding the school and pursuing a career in spite of all the resistance he meets.**

**The friendship between the two men isn't a secret, but there are some aspects in their relationship that should remain a secret forever. Forever? Forever after!**

).(

"So what was that idea you wanted to try?"

Draco's face lit up in a cheeky grin. "A ginger root plug."

"A what! Why?"

"Check this out," Draco jumped up from Harry's lap and swiftly cut a ginger root in pieces, then held out a piece to Harry. When Harry took it, Draco sat back down on his lap and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Now squeeze it."

When Harry did, a liquid oozed out slowly. "And what does this do?" Harry eyed him warily. "Besides making everything sticky?"

"Don't be so skeptical! I know what I'm talking about here!" Draco wasn't in the least bothered by Harry's skepticism. "You don't really feel anything on your skin, right? But try it on a mucous membrane, and it will definitely have an effect."

"Why do I get the feeling that that's the understatement of the century?"

"Because you know me for ... how long exactly?" Draco grinned.

"Well, let's see. We're 25 now, so I'd say –" Harry got cut off by Draco's lips pressing to his. "Shut up Professor Potter."

Harry pushed him away and examined the juice in his hand. He carefully put one drop on his index finger, then smeared it inside his nose. "Fucking hell!" he exclaimed, tears of pain springing to his eyes.

"No, fucking heaven!" Draco sniggered. "It's supposed to be really good ..."

"And where did you hear about this?"

"Hey, I can't reveal my anonymous source!"

"Draco!" Harry said in a warning voice. "I want to be sure that it won't do any damage. Or at least no lasting damage."

"Hey, I'm a Healer! I know what will cause harm," Draco said a bit offended.

"You're not a Healer. Yet. You're Poppy's apprentice," Harry shook his head smiling.

"Well, almost a Healer then. I know enough to know that this is safe to try. Well, safe ... " he let his voice trail off suggestively, but then his eyes lit up. "Does this mean you _do_ want to try it?"

).(

"You'd better tie me up for this," Harry wrapped his arms around his lover and ground their erections together. They kissed deeply and passionately until Harry stepped away and put his arms in the air. With one wave of Draco's wand, Harry's arms were bound in chains, forming a wide V over his head.

"You're absolutely sure that this won't do any harm?"

Draco looked into the emerald eyes and nodded. "Would I ever do anything to harm you?" They shared another kiss and Harry moaned when Draco stepped away from him, unable to follow him.

"You know the word when you want me to stop. Should I bind your legs too?" Draco said, suddenly business-like.

"You'd better, if you don't want me to kick you. And check the silencing charms again," Harry nodded. Draco sniggered, but then did as asked. "You want a gag?"

"Afraid I'm gonna bite my tongue?"

Draco nodded seriously. "I don't want you to get truly hurt."

"You just like to see me like that, left to your mercy," Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Gag me."

"But then how are you going to let me know if you want me to stop?" Draco stepped behind him and scratched his nails down his spine to test the chains. Harry writhed and pulled on them, but they didn't move an inch.

"Very funny. As if I wouldn't be able to stop you," Harry groaned. Being wizards had its perks, even in their kinky hobby. Draco kissed his cheek when he put the ball gag in his mouth, then ran his hands down Harry's sides, to the back and then firmly grabbed his buttocks. Harry managed to smirk around his gag. Draco took a few steps back, and let his eyes travel all over the exposed body in front of him. Harry had a raging hard-on, precum leaking from the tip already. When Harry made an impatient sound, he smiled. "Impatient much?" He gave the lithe body another lingering look, then turned around at the table. He selected one of the knifes, and picked up the ginger root. Making sure that Harry could see his hands, he carefully started to cut the root. When Harry whimpered, he looked up with a devilish look on his face. "You didn't think I'd cut it by magic, did you? No, I will make sure that the plug is perfect, so I'll have to do it by hand. Don't you like it when I do everything by hand?"

Draco smiled satisfied when he saw a shudder of anticipation run through the bound body and returned to his precise job. When he finished the butt plug, he held it up for Harry to see. "Perfect, isn't it?"

He continued cutting the remaining piece of the root, then looked up at the wide, green eyes. "Oh no, I'm not done yet," he smirked when Harry whimpered. When he was satisfied with his handywork, Draco took the large butt plug and moved in front of his lover, interpreting the look on his face. He moved around Harry, out of his sight and whispered in his ear. "You think it's too big? I don't think so. The pleasure will be extreme. Just how you like it."

Harry's body trembled in anticipation, especially after he didn't hear or feel Draco for minutes on end. He mewled when he felt the blonde's hand on his ass, prizing his cheeks apart. His muscles clenched instinctively when he felt the slippery tip of the plug stroking his pucker.

"You should be stretched enough, I fucked you less than an hour ago. You do want this, don't you?" Draco whispered, teasing his hole a bit more. Harry nodded his head vigorously, and Draco continued. "Then relax love. How else do you want me to get it in?"

Harry almost chuckled and willed himself to relax his taut muscles. Draco waited a little longer, teasing him until Harry tried to push backwards, trying to impale himself. Draco pressed a kiss to his lover's shoulder and inserted the plug in one go. Harry cried out, a long string of unintelligible profanities choked behind the gag. Draco pressed another kiss to the trembling body, then pressed the ass cheeks together with his hands.

"Every time you squeeze, new juice will come out of it. Don't you like that idea Harry? Being able to control that?" his voice was a low, husky whisper. He walked around the bound man and looked into the green eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, tears of intense pain, but no trace of regret was in the emerald depths. Draco licked across his cheek, tasting the salty tears.

"If you relax, it will take much longer for the ginger to be squeezed dry," he smiled wickedly, knowing that Harry was trying his best to relax his muscles around the plug.

Draco went over to the table, picked up the other piece of cut ginger root, and walked back slowly and deliberately. After assuring that Harry still wanted him to continue, his eyes travelled down.

"Huh. Who would have guessed that you'd flag down?" Draco drawled, seeing the now limp cock. "Well, that makes the second part easier for me."

He got down on his knees in front of the bound man and took the cock in his hand, pushing the foreskin back gently. The plug he had in his hand now, reminded him of the glass rods they sometimes used for stirring potions, except that this one was a bit smaller at the far end. The end that he was pushing carefully up Harry's urethra.

Harry screamed in pain, his whole body tensing up. "Relax baby," Draco stroked one hand over his clenched buttocks, but that only made Harry howl louder, screams and swears coming from behind the gag. "Okay, okay. I'll get on with it then, if you won't relax," the blonde said in a casual tone, driving his lover even further up the wall. He got back to his tedious job of inserting the five-inch long ginger plug until it was almost all the way in, only the tip peeking out.

Harry felt like his insides and groin were on fire, the butt plug giving off the burning liquid all the time. Draco stood up and showered his lover's body in kisses, kissing away the tears and slightly relaxing the strained muscles. When the excruciating pain in his cock lessened slightly, Harry managed to relax his ass eventually, lowering the intensity of the burns somewhat. This, however, was what Draco had been waiting for, and he stepped behind Harry. He pressed his erection to the bound man's crack, but Harry had expected this and didn't tense up. Draco's hand slid to the front of his lover's body, and his fingers encircled the limp cock. At the first contact, Harry's body began to react of his own. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off his own cock as it swelled to a semi-erection. The swelling caused the inevitable releasing of the ginger liquid, and with it a fresh wave of intense pain. He moaned and cried incessantly when Draco's hand continued his gentle ministrations, causing the not-so-gentle sensations as he swelled to a full-blown erection.

"See? You _do_ like it," Draco whispered in his ear and squeezed his ass with his free hand. Harry's buttocks clenched and a loud wail echoed through the room. Harry's eyes shot down and he saw that his erection hadn't wilted at all, even through the fresh wave of pain. The excruciating torture, he discovered, was slowly morphing into torturous pleasure. The agonizing throbbing in his ass and his cock were actually starting to feel ... to feel ... exquisite.

Harry pressed his ass back as far as possible, still bound tightly by the chains, pushing into Draco's leaking erection. The blonde growled. "Starting to get bold now, are we? Who gave you permission to ride up to me?"

Harry made a sound between a laugh and a sob when Draco stepped back, breaking their body contact. Draco slapped his left buttock sharply, not too hard but enough to make Harry's muscles clench and squeeze the ginger plug. He cried out loudly, and once more when Draco slapped his other buttock. Harry's eyes were watering when he turned his head to try and see his lover, and Draco stepped around him to see his face. Harry's eyes were shining with tears, but his pupils were dilated in arousal. "Should I remove your gag?"

Harry nodded and a few seconds later Draco held a glass of water to his partner's lips. Harry took a few sips, moistening his lips and tongue gratefully. When the glass was discarded, Draco's tongue plundered his mouth passionately. When their bodies pressed together, Harry cried out and bit the blonde's lip forcefully. Draco's eyes shot down mischievously, and he pressed against Harry's straining erection once again, causing friction to the ginger root.

"Fucking hell!" Harry's eyes snapped shut, his whole body trembling with the effort of keeping his ass muscles relaxed. It was all in vain when Draco's hands firmly took a hold of both cheeks and squeezed hard, pushing himself tightly against the bound man. Harry screamed out in agony and pleasure as both plugs released some more liquid at the same time.

"I love you Harry."

"I – I lo-love you too Draco."

"Shall I take them out?" Draco whispered to his lips.

"Untie me."

Draco looked into his eyes for a second, surprised, but then he obeyed. Harry flexed his arms first, then slowly and carefully moved his legs one by one. Even if he kept his muscles relaxed, the moving of his leg caused friction to the plug, sending more torture through his body.

"You know, your comment intrigued me," he turned to Draco and grabbed his dripping erection tightly. "About the root being squeezed dry if I didn't relax."

Draco looked at him expectantly, whimpering when Harry pulled on his cock forcefully. "Really?"

"Would it be _squeezed dry_ if I kept it in longer?"

Draco considered this for a moment, but then lost his train of thoughts when his lover gave some more rough strokes to his throbbing cock. Harry looked into the grey eyes, clouded with lust. Draco had been teasing and torturing him mercilessly, and now the blonde's body was begging to be fucked. "What if you didn't take them out now?"

Draco blinked a few times, then focused on the face in front of him. "Leave both plugs in until I tell you to take them out."

"Giving orders, are we?" Harry grinned. "Then I order you ... no, I _forbid_ you to cum until I tell you to. No touching yourself, you hear me?" he let go of the blonde's cock and took a step back. Draco thought he was torturing him by leaving the ginger plugs in, but it would be torture for the blonde to keep walking around with a raging hard-on. "Don't you have to check in with Poppy?"

Draco threw a quick look at the clock and scowled.

"Either getting this down with a cold shower, or getting breakfast," Harry smirked. As on command, Draco's stomach growled with hunger.

"Damned. Well, good luck with your lessons," he smiled devilishly and smacked Harry's ass, hard. Tears sprang to the green eyes as another dose of ginger juice worked on his insides, and he gulped. He had to teach! And if he would have been teaching something boring like History of Magic, he would have been okay, sitting at his desk. But no, Harry had chosen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. One of the most practical classes of all.

Draco reappeared, fully dressed. His robes were concealing his erection, but he'd have to be careful not to show the state he was in. And a cold shower was of no use, because he knew he'd be hard again the instant he pictured Harry walking around with the plugs in his ass and cock.

"You're lucky you start with a free period today. You'd better practice walking around and sitting down. Have a nice day honey," Draco smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. Harry clenched his jaws and didn't reply. Draco was waiting to see if he'd beg him to remove the plugs, but he wasn't gonna do that. Harry didn't beg. He turned around and started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Don't even think of removing them and placing them back later, because I'll know," Draco grinned and left the room. Harry swore loudly when the door closed, slamming his hand to the wall. Draco thought he could outsmart him, didn't he? Well, Harry had been the one to refuse the removal of the plugs. Harry had been the one curious what happened if he kept them in longer. Harry had been the one who suggested to leave them in place. He experimentally clenched his ass cheeks together, then moaned loudly when pain and pleasure surged through him. He got even harder, causing another surge of pleasure, ensuring his cock to be throbbing afresh for several minutes.

He gathered his clothes, but just the effort of walking and bending over left him panting. He carefully laid down on the bed on his back, his legs pulled up slightly. He wrapped his hand around his cock and alternated between stroking his throbbing erection and clenching his ass muscles. After a few minutes he decided that this was only making matters worse. There was no way he would be able to cum with the plug in his cock. And now he wasn't only hard and throbbing, but also aching with need. He groaned and got up from the bed, sending several more shots of ginger to his insides.

Well, at least he knew that the ginger had been fresh, and it probably wouldn't stop working soon. But he didn't even consider taking them out against Draco's wishes.

He pulled on his boxers and carefully bent his erection upwards, flat to his stomach. The waistband held it perfectly in place, the swollen head with the protruding plug peeking out above it.

Harry almost laughed out loud when he looked down at himself. He put on his robes and took Draco's words at heart. He practiced walking around and sitting down for the remaining hour.

All morning Harry surprised his students with theoretical lessons and pop quizzes, anything so that he could remain seated at his desk. He'd managed to cover up several moans with violent coughs, but found out that coughing definitely meant squeezing all of the muscles he avoided squeezing. His erection hadn't wilted for a second all through his classes, and now he was finally making his way to Draco's chambers for lunch hour.

He locked the door behind him and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi. How's your day coming so far?" Draco smiled at him sweetly, then straightened up from the drawer he'd been bending over. The blonde was stark naked.

"What? In a hurry? I don't even get to undress you?" Harry advanced on him slowly, his eyes taking in every detail of the lush body. Draco was hard, and by the looks of it, he'd been like that for a long time. The head of his cock had turned from the usual rosy-red, to an angry red. Harry thought he could almost see it throbbing.

"Undress me? I'm merely changing my clothes," Draco shook his head and turned away to grab a new set of robes. "See, I've been secretly drying the wet spot all morning, but I'm afraid in the end it might get ... _smelly_."

Harry moaned, knowing exactly what Draco smelled like when he was aroused. And knowing that Draco had been hard and leaking precum all morning, made his own erection swell even impossibly harder.

"Join me for lunch?" Draco smiled at him brightly and stalked towards the door. Harry quickly went after him and grabbed his arm. The blonde smirked when Harry's fingers dug into his skin, Harry had let out a loud moan and his eyes were screwed up.

"No sudden movements allowed? I take it the ginger root is still working then?" Draco stroked Harry's face, then unexpectedly slapped his ass. Another moan escaped Harry's lips, and he grabbed inside Draco's robes as revenge. The blonde whimpered as the fabric brushed over his erection when he didn't step back fast enough.

"You seriously want to go for lunch?" Harry hissed at him.

"McGonagall wants all the staff to have lunch in the Great Hall, unless they have a very good excuse," Draco said calmly.

"And having a plug up my ass and my cock isn't a good excuse?"

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" Draco stepped outside, holding the door for Harry.

Harry sighed. He knew Draco wasn't going to have a quick lunch to come back to his chambers before they both had to go back to work. This was going to be a long, long day. Or rather, a hard, extremely hard day.

).(

Harry breathed relieved when his last class of the day had settled down and started on their test in silence. He was going to survive this. He shot up scared when he heard an all-too-familiar voice at the door of the class room. "Professor Potter? Can I have a word please?"

"I can't step out, they're doing a test," Harry shook his head and shot Draco an evil look. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and entered the large class room. He stopped in front of Harry's desk, effectively shielding him from his students' view.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until after class, Draco?" he said quietly, in a tired voice.

"Oh, it's not that important, I just wanted to ask if you've seen my nipple clamps," Draco replied in a very quiet voice. Harry gulped audibly and Draco quickly produced a silence-bubble around them, preventing any sound to reach curious ears.

"N-nipple clamps? No, I haven't seen them," Harry shook his head quickly.

"Then look better," Draco leaned forward slightly, letting his robe fall open a little. Harry whimpered when he saw the clamps attached to the blonde's erect nipples.

"I take it you're finished with work already?" he whispered huskily, making sure he was still shielded from view from his students as he writhed around on his chair.

"See you later Harry," Draco closed his robes and vanished the silence bubble with a single wave of his wand. Harry needed all of his willpower to look at his class with a composed face, while he just got a new erection that screamed for attention.

).(

"Evil! You're so damn evil!" Harry hissed when he stepped into Draco's chambers. The blonde turned around at him with an innocent look on his face. Just like at lunch time, he was stark naked. The nipple clamps had been removed, but a cock ring was now placed at the base of his purplish red erection.

"Don't you think there will be lasting damage if you're rock hard all day long?" Harry's eyes were fixed on the enthralling sight. He almost forgot being angry at his partner.

"Don't worry, it went down this afternoon when Poppy taught me how to wash out infected wounds. This is brand new," he pointed down proudly. "How about you then?"

"There's nothing more deadly for your libido than a group of second-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I was perfectly fine until you stepped into my class room," Harry glared at him.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not," Draco laughed. Harry eyed him suspiciously. Why was he wearing a cock ring when they were about to fuck? Because the moment his plugs would be removed, he was going to jump the blonde and fuck him through the bed.

"Hungry?" Draco said innocently and pulled on a fresh set of robes. _Again._

Harry growled deep in his throat. "Going to use McGonagall as an excuse again? You realize we can also go for dinner later?"

"I'm hungry now," the blonde said childish and rubbed his stomach. He fondled his own cock through his robes and smiled at Harry seductively. "After dinner."

"You promise?" Harry said menacingly, pulling his eyebrows together.

"I promise." Draco held out his hand for him to follow, but Harry shook his head.

"I have to change my robes first. I'll see you at dinner," he stalked into the direction of his own chambers.

So Draco thought he was in control? He was calling the shots? Letting Harry dangling on the end of his leash? It was time to show the insubordinate man who was in control here.

When Harry was sure that Draco had left, he turned back and slipped inside Draco's chambers, going straight to his stockroom. He quickly found the oil he was looking for, and went back to his own chambers.

He had concluded several hours ago that the ginger was finally squeezed dry, or his insides had just been desensitized to the burning liquid. He hoped the latter as he took his robes off hurriedly. He carefully pulled down his boxers, his erection springing forward instantly. He moaned at the sensation and carefully laid down on the bed, pulling his legs up as high as he could. Carefully he pulled the butt plug out and placed it next to him after spelling a smooth, protective layer on it. He cast a cleaning spell on his ass and sent a silent plea to heaven as he put one finger in the oil that he'd collected from Draco's room.

It was a funny, and rare oil that his lover had come across on a Kamasutra expo. When used on your cock, it made you extremely aroused and craving for a fuck, or at least a touch. But it didn't allow you to cum. Less painful than a cock ring, and definitely more effective. And torturous, because the effect of the oil would last for hours. They'd once, long ago, coated Draco's cock with it before he fucked Harry, but the oils burned too much on Harry's insides and they'd stopped and used extensive cleaning spells before they even considered continuing. They'd never used it since.

Harry pressed his slippery finger into his stretched hole and held his breath while he waited for the effect. When he didn't feel anything but a slightly burning sensation, he carefully gathered some more oil on his fingers and stroked his insides. He gave a sigh of relief when he concluded that he'd been desensitized by the ginger root indeed. He poured more of the oil into his arsehole and then carefully inserted the, now smooth, butt plug again. He didn't take any chances with the ginger liquid doing something funny with the oil on his insides, that's why he'd spelled the butt plug. He sighed relieved when he stood up and checked the plug. It held the oil in place perfectly and he still only felt a slightly burning sensation on his insides. His erection was still screaming for attention, the whole action between his ass cheeks only adding to his arousal. He got dressed, took a deep breath and cast thorough cleaning spells on himself before he went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

).(

The moment they'd cast the necessary silencing charms and locked the door, they both shed their clothes. Draco's erection had been standing out proudly all the time, thanks to the cock ring, and Harry's freed erection also sprang forward, the plug still peeking out from the head. They ground their bodies together and shared a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Harry moaned loudly when the blonde's movements caused the plug to delve a fraction deeper.

"Do you want me to take it out now?" Draco said in a husky whisper, wrapping his fingers carefully around the abused cock. Harry nodded and whimpered when the blonde kneeled down in front of him. In an agonizing slow pace, he removed the thin ginger root plug from his urethra. The moment it slipped out of the tip, precum started trickling down and they let out a collective moan. Draco gathered a drop on the tip of his tongue and moaned once again.

"Get on the bed and remove the cock ring," Harry said in a husky voice, pushing the blonde away from him.

"You don't want me to remove the other one?" Draco asked with big eyes.

"I'll do it myself. You can watch," Harry said in a low voice and the blonde quickly obeyed. Harry wasn't going to take a risk, he didn't want his lover to find out he'd tampered with the butt plug. When Draco was in position, Harry put one leg on the edge of the bed, spreading his ass cheeks apart. He slowly pulled out the large plug, moaning loudly as it left him feeling very empty. Draco whimpered on the bed, and fell on his back when Harry crouched over him. He straddled his hips, then balanced himself over Draco's erect cock and slowly impaled himself. Harry closed his eyes in ecstasy as his lover's cock slid home and Draco let out a low, keening moan.

"Does it burn, love?" Harry restrained himself and stilled when their bodies joined.

Draco gulped. "It reminds me of ... the oil that we once used."

"Really?" Harry bent forward and claimed his mouth in a possessive kiss. When Draco bucked his hips impatiently, Harry straightened up and started riding him. After just a few thrusts Harry cried out and released his semen all over his lover's body, collapsing on top of him. Draco rolled him over and laid down on top of him, kissing his throat and jaw hungrily, his hands roaming the trembling body.

"Damn Harry, I'm so hard it aches!" he whimpered, calling Harry back to the present.

"Then fuck me Draco," Harry's hand wove in the blond hair and he kissed him lavishly.

Draco pulled up Harry's legs and positioned himself, moaning as the tight heat engulfed him once more. "You've never come so fast," he complained in a hoarse whisper.

Harry gasped as his prostate was hit and felt himself stir again. "I've never been subjected to such torture before. And I've never gotten hard so quickly again either," he whispered back. Draco's eyes shot down to where their bellies touched, and saw that his lover was steadily growing hard indeed as he kept on thrusting in and out hard and fast.

"Cum for me Draco."

Draco's eyes were pleading as he looked into the green eyes, his movements becoming more frantic by the minute. Harry's name was on his lips in one endless string of pleas and cries as he rocked Harry steadily to a second orgasm. As Harry's body shook and shuddered and his muscles clenched around Draco's cock, tears streamed from the grey eyes.

When the waves of his orgasm subsided, Harry stretched out on the bed and gathered the shaking blonde in his arms.

"I wanna cum so bad Harry, I do!"

"Draco?" Harry waited until he looked up into his eyes. "It _is_ the oil. You will not be able to come until the effect wears off."

Draco gasped for air, then smacked Harry's chest with his flat hand. "You asshole!"

"Yeah," Harry nodded grinning, then pressed a kiss to the angrily pursed lips. "I reckoned I'd prolong the fun a bit."

"Fun? Fun? I'm fucking aching!"

Harry looked at him pointedly, until Draco's scowl disappeared and understanding dawned. "Oh," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I asked for it, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Well, almost every minute. It was a bit frustrating at some times," Harry chuckled and smiled when he felt the blonde laugh. "And I plan on making this enjoyable for you too."

Draco held his breath expectantly when Harry rolled on top of him. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry," the blonde whimpered as Harry brushed his leg over his throbbing cock, bucking his hips up to get more friction.

"Lay still," Harry said quietly, but Draco cried out with need when he licked his nipples and his legs thrashed the bed. "Do I need to tie you up?"

The wide grey eyes, the pupils dilated in arousal looked up at him in a silent plea.

"I want to hear you say it Draco."

"Yes, yes please. Bind me."

"You beg so pretty," Harry whispered in his ear content, then bit the soft lobe with a sharp nip. Draco whimpered, stretching his arms out wide over his head, reaching for the bedposts. With one flick of his wand, Harry had the padded handcuffs in place. He let his eyes travel slowly over the trembling body from head to toe, pausing a long time at his groin with the painfully hard erection.

"Please!"

"Please what?" Harry slowly withdrew his eyes from the delicious sight and looked into the grey eyes.

"Please touch me," Draco whined.

"Oh? Don't you think you're forgetting something?" Harry worked himself between Draco's legs, then pushed them wide apart. The blonde sucked in a sharp breath when he realized what Harry was doing.

"What? You wanted to be bound, didn't you?" Harry waved his wand once again and Draco's legs were tied to the opposing bedposts. Draco let out a soft cry, a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you Draco, and I promised you would enjoy this," Harry stretched himself out over the bound body and gripped his hands, linking their fingers together. He loved the feeling of skin-to-skin, and slowly ground his hips to give Draco the so needed friction. He locked their mouths together in a devouring kiss, plundering his lover's mouth with his demanding tongue. Draco's whole body molded to him, turned into a boneless mass by the man controlling him. When Harry pulled back to let them both breathe, he started an extensive journey over Draco's body, mapping every inch of skin thoroughly with his gentle hands, lips, tongue and teeth. When he arrived at the sensitive nipples, he looked up in the grey eyes. "Why did you put on the nipple clamps this afternoon?"

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head, his mind going crazy with the sensations of Harry's fingers and tongue on his erect nubs.

"Answer me."

"To ..." Draco gulped, "... to provoke you."

This confession was met with a sharp bite on his left nipple. Draco cried out, writhing in his bindings.

"Come again? To provoke me? In a class full of students?"

"Yes," Draco sobbed, knowing a sharp bite to his right nipple would follow his answer. Harry did exactly that, only a bit harder than the blonde had anticipated. "But – but I knew you ha-have enough self-control."

"That, my love," Harry smiled and soothed the aching nubs with gentle licks, "... is true."

Draco moaned in pleasure as Harry's hands kept on stroking his nipples while his mouth continued his journey south. "Please suck me Harry," he begged when Harry kept on avoiding the angry red erection, softly nibbling the inside of his thighs and his balls.

"Oh no. I have other plans with you," Harry whispered and licked the underside of his balls, down his perineum as his hand wrapped around his straining cock and softly stroked him. Draco sighed relieved, his whole body relaxing as his aching organ finally got the attention it craved so much. Harry thoughtfully looked at the blissful face. He'd never experienced the effects of the oil on his own cock, and he hadn't known that the need for touch would be so bad, that it would be a craving actually. He continued his journey down the slender, muscled legs, unto the sensitive toes. Every now and then he stopped and went back to stroking his cock, making Draco moan and whisper his thanks continually. Harry crawled back up on all fours, hovering over the blonde as he pressed a kiss to the swollen lips. "Turn around."

All the bindings opened and Draco turned, his whole body trembling in anticipation. He thought he knew what was coming, but he didn't dare hoping for it too badly. He reached his arms out to the bedposts again and the handcuffs closed themselves around his wrists.

"Do you want me to bind your legs too?" Harry whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell, then plunging his tongue inside. Draco shuddered as he tried to gather his thoughts. He usually loved to be bound to all four bedposts, but his cock was already aching.

"Up," Harry softly said and nudged his side. When Draco obediently lifted up, Harry placed a pillow, but not as usual under his hips, but higher under his stomach. Draco let out a tiny sob of relief when his cock sprang free in the resulting space below the pillow. Harry hovered over him and worked his hand into the confined space and wrapped around his cock. After a few soft strokes, he whispered into Draco's ear again. "Do you want your legs bound, love?"

"Ye-yes," the blonde drew a shuddering breath, relaxing as he spread his legs wide. The binds sprang into place and Harry leaned back to study the result. Draco craned his neck to look at him as his eyes wandered all over the lush body, just as he'd done with his front. This time his eyes lingered on the delicious ass cheeks, spread wide by his position, but at the same time clenched in anticipation. Draco managed to wriggle his hips a little, and Harry chuckled as his eyes shot to his face. "Yes, I like the sight."

"Thought so," Draco murmured and pressed his face into the bed.

"Don't be so cocky," Harry sniggered and ran his hands over the delectable butt, unable to stop himself. Draco let out a low, keening moan and wiggled his hips again. Harry let his hand follow the crack, then disappeared between the spread legs. The blonde's head bent back in pleasure as the hand enfolded him and moved in the slow, pleasant strokes.

"Is that what you want Draco?" Harry teased his neck with his teeth and let his breath blow over the wet spots. The blonde nodded his head vigorously, and Harry chuckled deep in his throat. "I don't think so. I think you want more. Much more."

Draco shivered at the low, seductive tone in his lover's voice and clenched his hands violently.

"Is that a yes? You'll have to be patient, and see if you're going to get what you want," Harry rumbled in his other ear. Draco trembled and an intense sob escaped his lips.

"You are at my mercy, but if you really need anything, all you have to do is ask," Harry ran two strong hands over the tense shoulders, massaging the stress away. "You're so tense today baby."

"I want to cum so badly," Draco wailed, his face pressed into the bed. Harry gently turned his face towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "No, you don't. That's not all there is. I'll show you what else you want, love." Harry showered his whole body in kisses, paying attention to every curve, angle and muscle from head to toe.

Draco giggled and tried to move his toes away from Harry's tickling tongue when he eventually withdrew from the wonderful spot on his ankles.

"Merlin, I love your tongue Harry," Draco moaned and laughed at the same time.

"You do? Where else do you want my tongue?" Harry said in a husky voice, his eyes straying to the middle of the mouth-watering body displayed on the bed.

"Right there," Draco moaned, knowing exactly what the other man was looking at. Harry moaned softly as he lowered his mouth to the firm buttock, sucking on the skin softly. When Draco made an impatient sound, Harry bit down on the tender skin. Draco moaned in pleasure, and Harry leaned back a little to examine the effect. He liked what he saw, and placed several other bites. As he lowered his hand between the spread legs to stroke the hot erection, his tongue followed Draco's crack, all the way down to his balls.

"You know what I want, but you will have to relax first," Harry moaned as he nuzzled the firmly clasped ass cheeks.

"Then stop pulling on my cock like that," Draco cried out desperately, his cheeks coloring an attractive pink. Harry smiled surprised. "Why does that make you blush?"

When Draco didn't answer, Harry bit down on the side of his ass cheek. "Doesn't matter. Let's see if we can make these cheeks blush just as pretty."

Draco whimpered as his lover's hands expertly worked his ass, making his skin hot and tingling.

"Mmm - much better," Harry prized the cheeks apart and delved his tongue into its depth, circling the small pucker. They both moaned loudly and Harry pressed his tongue to the hole just as Draco bucked up. The movement was too small to breach through the muscle, but it left them both longing for more. Harry swept his flat tongue over the whole length of his crack, his hands keeping a firm hold on both cheeks. He inhaled deeply, and his head began to swim as he smelled the heady scent that was characteristic to his lover. He remembered again why he rarely ever did this. It made it so hard to keep control of himself. He was lucky that he'd already come twice this evening, but even now he felt himself grow hard again.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against the pucker again and lapped at it, reveling in the whimpers and quivers that escaped from Draco. He prized the ass cheeks apart even further and placed the tip of his tongue to the hole, teasing the blonde by pulling back every time he seemed to breach the muscle.

"Please Harry! I need you!" Draco sobbed into the sheets, his fingernails digging into his palms. Harry stroked his lover's cock slowly as he finally breached the ring of muscles, and tongue-fucked him until they were both panting with need. Harry slid up his body smoothly, burying his nose in the blond hair as he whispered in his ear. "Turn around?"

Draco reveled in the fact that Harry hadn't ordered him to turn around, but he'd _asked_ him. "I wanna see those beautiful green eyes when you fuck me," Draco answered in a hoarse voice, and the bindings all opened at once. As Draco turned around, Harry laid down on top of him and took his face in both his hands.

"I'm not going to fuck you. I'm making love to you," Harry kissed the kiss-swollen lips, then giggled at Draco's expression.

"You're turning into a girl, you know that?" Draco replied, but followed his lips when Harry started to back away and captured them in a sweet kiss.

"I'll show you how much of a man I am," Harry growled and pushed him back on the bed. "And open up for me."

Draco obeyed all too willingly, pulling his legs up so that his lover could settle between them. When Harry pushed in and the tight, hot channel clenched around his abused cock, his eyes snapped shut and his whole body tensed up.

"Harry," Draco whispered after a few minutes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think I'm okay," Harry opened his eyes and stared down at his lover's face. He lowered himself on his elbows and buried his face in Draco's neck. "So tight."

"Too much?" Draco hardly dared to ask.

"No, no it's good," Harry replied muffled. "Try to relax and give me a minute."

"Can't – relax," Draco whimpered and Harry turned his head slightly, his eyes falling on the neglected erection.

"Touch yourself Draco." A full body shudder rocked them both as the blonde started stroking his cock slowly, then he slowly relaxed. Harry felt the tension in the muscles around his erection lessen and he took a shuddering breath. "Thank you." Harry pressed a kiss to his lover's neck and lifted up his head as he slid out slowly. When he was almost all the way out, he slowly slid in again, sensing every painful and wonderful clench around him distinctly.

"You're killing me Harry."

"And you're killing me Draco," Harry looked down in his face, a smile playing around his lips. He moved a bit faster, thrusting in rather than sliding. Draco gasped for air, his head bending back into the bed as Harry slammed right into his sweet spot. His free hand searched around for something to hold on to, and latched on to Harry's ass. Harry let out a wail, his hips jerking forward out of control.

"Too much?" Draco quickly released the abused ass and gripped his hip instead. A sharp nod of Harry's head was all the answer he got, as Harry was biting his lower lip forcefully. "I'm so sorry love," Draco traced his lips with a trembling finger, trying to stop him worrying the split lip. Harry parted his lips and as Draco's finger slid in, he sucked on it forcefully as he fought to get his self-control back.

"I love you no matter what Harry," Draco whispered quietly, pulling his finger out with a small 'pop'.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry whispered back, his voice breaking at the last word. Once it had almost happened that he'd lost control and pummeled Draco through the bed when he wasn't ready for it yet. Draco's painful cry had stopped him just in time, but he'd never forget the feeling of shame he'd felt for weeks afterwards. He never wanted to repeat that, and since then he'd always been extra careful and tender when he was topping Draco.

"You're not hurting me. I want you Harry. Take me now," the blonde pleaded with him, his grey eyes clouded with lust and his legs wrapped around Harry's waist tightly.

Harry's brain turned the sharp pain in his tortured cock into a feeling of overwhelming pleasure as he pounded into the body beneath him. They kissed messily as their bodies kept slamming together, Draco meeting every thrust with his hips.

"Touch yourself," Harry panted, his forehead resting on Draco's shoulder as he kept on thrusting in hard and deep movements. Draco cried and swore in ecstasy as Harry slammed into his prostate repeatedly, stroking himself furiously. Incoherent sentences and words fell from Harry's lips as he slowly came undone, but only one name was on his lips as he climaxed and shot his seed deep into his lover.

"Draco!"

"I'm here love, I'm here for you," Draco soothed him and laid him gently onto the bed as he collapsed. Harry's breath came in sharp gasps, and when he eventually calmed down, Draco wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Harry's chest. Harry's hand wound in the silk blond hair and he let out a deep sigh.

"You still can't come?" he asked in a shaky voice when he became aware of Draco's erection grinding to his leg. Draco blushed and stilled, but Harry stroked his leg and pulled it on top of him, enlarging the friction to the swollen erection. "It's okay. Just give me a minute and I'll see what I can do about it."

"Take your time, love. As long as you don't mind me rutting up against your leg, you can take even an hour to rest. I'm betting you're exhausted," Draco said in a tender voice, only now starting to realize what Harry must have gone through all day, to make him come undone like this. The colored bruising on his spent cock also said a great deal about the torture he'd endured, and Draco blushed when he realized it had been his idea in the first place. He never knew it would have such extreme results.

"Don't feel sorry Draco," Harry lifted up his head and searched the expression on his lover's face. "I'm enjoying every minute of it. I just wanna make it worth it for you too, but I need some time to –"

"Every minute together with you is worth it. Take a nap, Harry, I'll be fine."

).(

When Harry woke up, he noticed two things: his bladder was threatening to burst, and Draco was lying close to him, stroking his own erection slowly.

"Hey. Welcome back," Draco pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Sorry, one minute," Harry sprinted out of the bed to the bathroom, wincing and groaning as he did so.

"Again, welcome back, love," Draco laughed softly when Harry returned.

Harry had the grace to blush slightly when he laid down and gathered the blonde in his arms. "Couldn't go all day, could I?" he sniggered. "Did I take a nap, or is it somewhere in the night already?"

"Don't worry, it's still evening," Draco kissed the other man's shoulder and sighed contented when Harry pushed his hand away and started stroking his still-present erection.

"Still not able to ... ?" Harry mumbled when he buried his nose in the blond hair. Draco shook his head and trailed kisses all over his chest, teasing the nipples that slowly changed into hard pebbles. Harry let out a low moan when his lover continued his journey south, his fingers and lips touching every piece of skin with a feather light touch. Harry's hips jerked when he teased the sensitive skin on his lower belly, goose bumps erupting everywhere.

"So, you're really awake?" Draco said teasingly and crawled higher to share a passionate kiss. Harry devoured him with his deep kiss, tasting and teasing until they broke away by lack of oxygen.

"Definitely awake, don't worry," Harry whispered in a husky voice and rolled on top of the other man. He sucked on the tender skin in Draco's neck, making him whimper as he ground his hips to create friction to his still throbbing erection.

"Fuck me Draco," he whispered as he looked into the grey eyes, filled with lust. When the blonde shook his head, he looked at him surprised. "Something wrong?" he whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry love," Draco kissed him softly, "... it's just that I won't fuck you if you're not even hard."

They both looked down and Harry groaned. "Don't know if that's gonna happen again tonight."

"You will have to set a new record then, but I'm more than willing to give it a try," Draco grinned cheekily, his hands creeping lower.

"I'm pretty sure your need is bigger than mine. Let me take care of you," Harry mumbled to his lips, kissing him deeply.

"That bloody oil isn't coming off with a cleaning spell. How much did you use anyway?" Draco said frustrated. "It's been _hours_!"

"I don't know exactly, but ... well ... you were soaked in it, of that I'm sure. Let me try something else," Harry said feeling guilty and went to the bathroom once again. He returned with a warm, wet washcloth and straddled the blonde's legs. Draco moaned in ecstasy when the soft material enclosed his erection and Harry started stroking him with it in a steady rhythm. Harry's eyes kept on shooting back and forth from Draco's eyes to his cock, a measuring look on his face. Draco's writhing and wriggling steadily got worse, occasional moans escaping his lips.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked accusatory when Harry threw the washcloth aside. Harry didn't answer, but fixed his eyes on his groin, then slowly bent his head and licked up the drop of precum that had just appeared. They both moaned as his velvet tongue brushed the sensitive head, then swept over the slit, all the way down to his balls.

"Seems like it's getting better," Harry wiggled his eyebrows, indicating the next drop of precum that was slowly forming. Draco let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into another moan as Harry licked him again. "I bet you'll be able to cum soon," Harry said, causing vibrations to the sensitive flesh. Draco grabbed Harry and flipped them both over, pinning the dark-haired man to the bed on his back. "Then it's time to get you hard too," he growled, making Harry chuckle.

"Are you in control now?" Harry answered teasingly, then his eyes shot to the bindings that were still dangling from the bedposts. He stretched his arms high and wide above his head and let the bindings close around his wrists.

"Seems like it," Draco murmured, trailing kisses up the bound arms. Harry laughed softly, they both knew that as he was the one who had made the bindings close, he was also the one who could make them open, and not Draco.

"Are you laughing at me?" the blonde growled, his fingers closing around Harry's biceps as he softly bit first his right, then his left shoulder.

"Uhm, you're tickling me?" Harry shot him a mischievous grin, but Draco effectively wiped it off his face by kissing him possessively. Harry slowly rocked his hips, rubbing the blonde's slick erection against his hipbone.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Draco pulled an angry face, but the effect was ruined when he smiled as he ran his hands up Harry's arms to the bindings. "You're at my mercy now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Harry smiled as their fingers linked and he bit the blonde's lip when he tried to kiss him. Draco bit his neck in return, a lot harder. Harry moaned in pleasure and wrapped his legs around the blonde.

"No, no, none of that," Draco chuckled and pressed his legs back down, working his way down his chest and stomach with small bites and teasing licks. When he arrived at Harry's flaccid cock, he reverently took it in his hand and pulled the foreskin back.

"Oh dammit. I'm so sorry Harry," he said through gritted teeth.

"Does it look as bruised as it feels?" Harry kept his eyes shut, his face screwed up in pain. Draco held out his hand for his wand, then cast several healing spells. The effect was immediate, but not sufficient.

"I don't know how to -"

"Shht," Harry cut him off. "It's okay. I like it, remember?" he smiled a crooked smile when the blonde looked up at him.

"You do, eh?" Draco swept his tongue over the smooth tip, circled it once and pressed his tongue to the slit. Harry cried out, his arms straining in the bindings over his head.

"What did you say?" Draco looked up innocently, then repeated the same movement once more. Harry swore loudly, his legs tensing up as he didn't want to kick his lover.

"Damn that hurts," he hissed, his breath hitching as his lover moved one hand lower and cupped his balls.

"I thought you liked pain? Isn't that what you just said?" Draco said calmly, his eyes on the ball sac as he pinched the skin lightly.

"I didn't say it wasn't good. Just said it hurts," Harry whimpered at the tiny flicks of pain that shot through his balls.

"Seems like we've neglected these beauties today," Draco started, but the other man cut him off when he saw that Draco was rutting his cock against the sheets.

"Speaking of neglecting ... why don't we do a sweet old 69? Haven't done that in ages."

Draco moaned at the prospect, then quickly got into position over Harry's face. He shuddered in delight as he lowered himself and Harry licked his hard-on, then suckled on the head. He returned his attention to Harry's abused member.

"As I was saying ... we neglected these beauties today," he fondled Harry's balls, softly sucking on the sensitive flesh. The sensation caused Harry to suck harder, making Draco moan and reflexively sucking in his balls. They both whimpered and trembled in delight until Draco found his thoughts back.

"Why don't we ..." he panted and returned his attention to the slightly stirring cock, "... next time, leave your poor cock alone, and ... find something to do with ..." he groaned as Harry let his cock slide from his mouth with a soft 'pop', "... your balls."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry whimpered as Draco's hand carefully wrapped around his cock and pumped it experimentally.

"Hey, I'm not in this position because it's so comfy. Suck me," Draco growled. Harry's bindings rattled when his arms tried to come down automatically at the goading comment, but then he sucked in Draco's cock. His teeth scraped the sensitive flesh a bit harder than usual to punish him.

"Ouch! Sorry baby," Draco panted, his eyes tearing up. Harry merely chuckled and soothed the ache with his tongue, moaning when a drop of precum appeared.

"So, what I had in mind ..." Draco nuzzled the now semi-erection, reveling in the taste and scent of his lover. He gave a few teasing squeezes to his balls as he licked the head, "... I was thinking that ginger might not have an effect on the skin, but something else might ..."

Harry moaned when the blonde's voice trailed off suggestively, feeling his balls tighten slightly in anticipation. When Draco continued in a low, seductive voice, he grew into a full-blown erection. "Chili pepper juice tends to penetrate skin, doesn't it?"

Harry groaned around Draco's cock, sending blissful vibrations up the blonde's body. Draco shivered excitedly, licking from the tip all the way down over his balls, right to his perineum. "Doesn't it?" he repeated in a low voice, then sucked Harry's balls in all the way. Harry moaned loudly and sucked harder in response, starting another chain reaction of intense reactions.

Draco closed his eyes in concentration, willing himself to breathe. "I bet I can ... create a pouch ... out of fresh peppers. What kind ... of effect do you ... think it will have?"

Harry whimpered as he felt his balls contract at the prospect. "Can't wait ... to find out," he panted, then moaned disappointed when Draco's cock disappeared out of his reach. The blonde turned himself around and looked at his lover, settling down between his legs. Their mouths met in a sensual kiss, tasting themselves on the other's tongue.

"Do we still have that aloe vera lube?" Draco mumbled, his hands fisting in the dark hair.

"I've been lubed and stretched all day," Harry replied, his head bending back into the bed as their slick erections slid against eachother.

"That's hours ago. I refuse to hurt or injure you further," Draco whispered huskily. "Either I prepare you, or we'll switch and I'll bottom."

Harry whimpered as Draco's hands tightened in his hair and their eyes locked. "There's a new bottle in the bathroom."

"Don't move," Draco whispered in Harry's ear and jumped off the bed. Harry rattled the bindings to indicate that he couldn't go anywhere, but Draco was already back.

Draco bent forwards to lock their lips together as he directed his slickened fingers to rim the tight pucker. He swallowed Harry's moan as he breached the ring of muscles with two fingers at a time. Within minutes he had his lover stretched and panting, fucking himself on Draco's fingers.

"In ... a ... hurry?" Harry gasped, his arms straining in the handcuffs.

Draco moaned, almost sobbed as he withdrew his fingers. "I need to cum so badly."

"Don't worry, you will. And it will be so good," Harry whispered in his neck. "But I'm not gonna just let you fuck me senseless. If you insist on being gentle, then I'm not just in for a quick fuck."

Draco whimpered as Harry trailed kisses along his jaw, then captured his kiss-swollen lips.

"We're going to make love," Harry whispered to his lips and magically unlocked his handcuffs. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling their bodies flush together in a tight hug. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry," he whimpered, burying his face in his lover's neck as he felt the gentle hands caressing his back.

"Shhht," Harry quieted him and pushed him into a sitting position. He straddled the blonde's legs and grabbed the lube. Draco's head fell back in ecstasy when Harry lubed his erection up with strong, deliberate strokes. Harry sighed relieved when a few drops of precum mixed with the lube. The effect of the oil had definitely worn off now. Draco looked at him expectantly when Harry pushed himself up, then slowly impaled himself on the blonde's cock.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco groaned at the sensation of the tight hot channel around him.

"No, make love," Harry chuckled, then gasped when Draco's responding laugh caused friction between their bodies.

"Sweet love," Draco captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together as Harry slowly started to rock his hips. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders for leverage as they refused to stop kissing until the lack of oxygen became dizzying. Harry pulled his lover with him when he lay down on his back, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist not to lose contact. He quickly stuffed a pillow under his own hips as Draco repositioned between his legs.

"Please move," Harry whimpered as his prostate got brushed by the movements.

"Anything for you baby," Draco grinned at his lover, but then his breath hitched as Harry's hands settled on his hips to guide him.

"And what do ... I have to do to make ... you shut up?" Harry panted as his lover brushed his prostate, sending off sparks deep inside his body.

"All you have to do is keep talking. I love your voice," Draco rocked his hips as he pressed a wet kiss to the other man's throat.

"You're talking ... just because you – oh sweet Merlin - want ... to hear me answer?"

Their eyes locked and Draco nodded, licking his lips. "Your voice is so low," he paused for a kiss, "... and hoarse," another kiss, "... and _sexy_."

Harry's already flushed cheeks turned a bit darker, but he seemed pleased with the admiring words. "You like it, eh?" he kissed the blonde when he bit his lower lip and nodded. "You want me ... to talk to you?"

Draco nodded again and moaned when Harry's hands moved from his hips to his ass when he pulled his legs up higher to take Draco in deeper.

"Sweet ... or ... dirty?" Harry's voice broke in exactly the right place, sending a shiver of delight through Draco's body. He didn't answer, but pressed his lips to Harry's in a loving kiss.

"Sweet it is," the dark-haired man drowned in the deep, grey eyes with the perfect lashes, and told him exactly that.

Harry moaned in ecstasy when they picked up the pace, his hips meeting every thrust. "And I love ... your sweet lips ..." Draco cut him off by kissing him, blushing humbly. He wasn't the arrogant brat that he used to be as a teenager anymore, being with the always modest Harry had changed him a great deal. And it suited him much better than the arrogance.

When their kiss broke by need of oxygen, Harry continued whispering, telling his lover everything that he liked about him. Draco shook his head embarrassed and pressed one hand over Harry's mouth. Harry took in one finger and sucked and softly bit at it, but when Draco hit his sweet spot with a well-aimed thrust he bit down a lot harder than he'd intended. The blonde cried out, thrusting in harder.

"I'm sorry, love," Harry panted, his back arching up and his fingers digging into Draco's ass cheeks. Draco giggled in response and bit his lip cheekily when he made Harry's eyes snap shut with another hard thrust. Harry whimpered when he heard the giggle and forced his eyes open.

"You did not ... just ... giggle," he lifted up his head to lock their mouths in a devouring kiss.

"What if I did?" They were both panting, their sweat-slicked bodies gliding against eachother in a feverishly high pace.

"Do it again."

"Bite me," Draco said daringly, staring into the emerald eyes. Harry's mouth immediately latched onto the side of his neck, biting down into the tender flesh. The blonde cried out loudly, his forehead resting to Harry as he continued to pound into him.

"Cum for me baby," Harry whispered, moving his hands so that he could rub the sensitive, ticklish skin low on his belly. Shivers ran up the already trembling body and Draco whimpered when Harry kept on repeating the words to him. "Cum for me, love ... cum for me."

Harry moaned loudly as Draco's hands curled around his biceps, his fingers digging deep and hard into his flesh. Draco's eyes fluttered closed, his breath came out in irregular gasps from between his parted lips and his whole body started to tremble uncontrollably as he started to shoot his semen into his lover. His muscles spasmed and contracted convulsively as he thrust erratically into Harry, a silent cry on his lips.

The sight of his lover coming undone like this, made Harry tumble over the edge. His orgasm washed over him, rocking his body and making his inner muscles contract strongly around Draco's spurting cock. Draco's body responded to the added stimulus, his climax reaching a peak as he stilled, trapped in Harry's squeezing and clenching tightness. Every single muscle in Draco's body contracted tremendously one last time. Then he passed out.

).(

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall stopped them in the hallway the next day.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said politely, coming to a halt.

"Headmistress," Draco inclined his head, smiling at the old lady.

"Are you okay?" she asked them both, giving them a scrutinizing look. Both men looked at her, unsure what she meant. "I noticed yesterday that you walked with difficulty. And today you seem to move gingerly too," she said to Harry, then turned to Draco. "And now you don't look like you're in perfect shape either. You two haven't been dueling, have you? Dueling is only allowed under supervision, serious accidents have happened otherwise."

"Dueling, Headmistress? Yes, you could call it that," Draco nodded, his eyes at the floor. Harry could see the muscles in his jaws working as he tried to hold back his laughter, and he quickly looked away from the blonde before he burst out laughing too.

"I expected a Healer in training to be able to cure any injury, Mr. Malfoy."

"I wanted to heal Harry, but he wouldn't let me."

"Is that so? You should set a good example to your students, _Professor_ Potter. And I expect all of my staff to be in excellent health. You will both report to Poppy immediately, and have her heal any injury. Swallow your pride Potter, and don't let me catch you two dueling without supervision again." She sent them a stern look and they both nodded their heads obediently. They hurried off in the direction of the hospital wing and as soon as they were quite sure they were out of earshot, they burst out laughing hysterically.

"Dueling?" Harry hiccupped, clutching his side when their laughing subsided a little.

"You heard her, we'll have to find someone to watch our _dueling_," Draco burst out laughing again, then winced as Harry pulled him in his arms.

"I'm not sharing you with anybody," he said possessively. Draco's eyes shot around, but when he saw that the corridor was deserted, he quickly kissed Harry.

"Good. I don't want to share or be shared either."

"She wasn't right about walking around gingerly today. That was yesterday," Harry sniggered, making Draco burst out in a new fit of laughter.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the word _gingerly_."

"Let's find Poppy," Harry laughed and released him, leading the way.

).(

"Sit down Harry. You first Draco," Madame Pomfrey made Harry sit down on a chair and directed Draco into the examining room.

"Behave yourself Draco!" Harry called after them.

Harry looked around bored as he heard their muffled voices behind the closed door, then a loud crash.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped up and raced to the blonde, but then stopped short. The woman had fainted, and Draco was looking at Harry with a too-innocent look on his face. He was bent forward over the examining table, his robes pulled high up his back, exposing his naked ass. There were finger-shaped bruises all over his ass cheeks and several bite marks.

"You decided you wouldn't wear boxers under your robes today?" Harry quirked one eyebrow.

"Neither do you," Draco replied cheekily, flicking his wand. Harry felt his underwear disappear and he groaned.

"And I'm guessing you didn't warn her?" Harry nudged his head at the unconscious woman. Harry's eyes swerved over his lover again, and did a double take. "How long before she fainted? How much did she see exactly?" he asked slowly, his eyes on Draco's raging hard-on. "And when did you get _that_?"

"I think she fainted right away," Draco giggled. "And ... uhm ... you were riding up to me in the corridor, remember?"

"Riding up to you? I _hugged_ you," Harry pulled the robes down to cover the other man up, then whipped out his wand to lift the woman onto the bed. "She didn't knock her head or something, did she?"

Draco examined her quickly, then shook his head. "She'll come round soon."

"Let's get the hell out of here," Harry grabbed his hand and they quickly left the hospital wing. "If she faints seeing your ass, then I'm pretty sure it will kill her to see my – injuries."

Draco chuckled and linked their fingers. "I won't faint if I see your _injuries_."

"Then what did you do last night?" Harry teased him, bumping their shoulders together.

"That was something completely different."

"I think it might be time to tell people that we're engaged. That way at least they'll suspect that we –" Harry paused, then grinned as he found the right words, "... engage in sexual activities."

"So that they'll stop accusing us of dueling without supervision?" Draco shot him a cheeky grin, but his cheeks flushed in happiness that Harry wanted to announce their engagement.

"And stop sending us to poor Poppy. We'll be the death of her. Or you will be, at least. I thought I told you to behave yourself?" Harry frowned at his lover. Draco looked at him sideways, then lowered his eyes.

"Sorry?"

"That isn't good enough," Harry shook his head, thinking back of the way he found the blonde in the examining room. Exposed and rock hard. Oh damn! Harry swore quietly when he felt himself get hard at the image in his mind.

"Something wrong, Professor Potter?" Draco said innocently, his eyes straying to Harry's groin. "Anything I can help you with?"

"You deserve some punishment for your behavior. I think it will be punishment to not let you help me, won't it?" Harry wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders, pulling him closer when they continued down the stairs.

"Let me watch?" there was a slight tremble in Draco's voice as he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist.

"Forbid you to touch me, and yourself too," Harry nodded.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Professor?" Draco whispered.

"No. In fact, I think we have to re-introduce spanking to Hogwarts."

).(

THE END


End file.
